Please Mommy?
by Dana Scully Mulder
Summary: So Mulder's back from living underground but he wants to ask Scully a question.. but something might get in the way.


Title: Please Mommy? Rating: R ( Sexual content and language  
Keywords: MSR XFES   
Spoilers: Season Nine, Existence, Trust No1  
Description: Mulder's back from living underground and he wants to ask Scully and Important question but something of his might get in the way.  
Warning: SHIPPINESS! 3 letter warning S.E.X between our favorite pair of agents.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.. CC does.. so don't sue my ass because I'm broke.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Location: Undisclosed  
  
He reached for the door knob inserting a key into the lock opening the door quietly . He entered the dark apartment heading towards the nursery. He entered noticing the small figure in crib lightly snoring. He lightly smiled and touched the small baby's head as his green eyes slowly opened. He put a figure on his lips as the baby smiled at him and went back to sleep.   
  
He exited the room heading toward the bedroom. He slowly walked in noticing the sleeping figure in the middle of the bed. Her long red hair sprawled out on the pillow as she wore a gray T-shirt and boxers. He sat on the bed watching her breath. Her chest going up and down. He took of his own shirt and stripped to his boxers before getting underneath the covers. He lightly stroked her hair as she slightly stirred.   
  
He pulled closer to her allowing him to place a kiss on her neck. She stirred again as he placed more kisses along the lines of her neck and shoulder blade. Green eyes fluttered open as he caressed her cheeks with butterfly kisses. She groaned in protest as he looked into her eyes. She touched his face lightly as he kissed her eyelids, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, her jawline and almost kissing her lips she sat up and asked. " Is it really you?" she choked out. He nodded in response as she noticed dry blood on his forehead. "What happened?" she asked. " Nothing that matters now." He roughly said before putting their foreheads together. He slowly captured her lips with his as he laid her back down. He moved to his former place on her neck kissing every square inch of skin that was visible . Leaving little marks here and there. She shut her eyes taking deep breaths. Her eyelids became heavy with sleep as she tried to fight the urge not to. " Get some sleep" He huskily said. " Stay?" she pleaded " Until you fall asleep but soon forever my Daney. soon" He whispered as she fell asleep.   
  
"Next Morning"   
  
The alarm clock sprang to life as Dana Scully woke up. The light streaming through the blinds as her eyes adjusted to the morning light. She groaned as she sat up thinking of last night feeling her neck and looking around the room. " Dream.. Just another dream." she sadly thought aloud as Will's cry came from the baby monitor. "Coming" Scully padded the floor to Will's crib as he stood there. "Hey Will. How are you this morning?" She asked as Will cooed in her arms and touched her neck. "What? Is something on there?" Will just laughed as she ran a hand through his dark hair. " You look like you Daddy more and more each day. You know that?" Will just laughed touching her neck. " My neck again. Come on let's see what you're laughing at?" Scully went to the mirror in the nursery and searched. " There's nothing there Will" she thought turning around as she caught a glimpse of something. It wasn't a bump but it looked swollen like somebody had been sucking on it. "What the..." she started to say. " It' can't be' she looked deeper at it. " Oh My God! Is it what I think it is?" she asked. She looked at it again thinking of the dream. " It was a dream right?" she questioned herself. Scully carried Will to the changing table and quickly changing him before walking to the kitchen. She gave him his bottle and put him in his high chair as she noticed something else.   
  
A duffel bag opened up. She started to look in the bag. She couldn't see much but gasped when she found a gray and black T-shirt. " Oh My God!" she gasped and pulled out a note.  
  
"Hey is my drawer still available? Miss you and Will. I love you both"   
Love  
TrustNo1  
  
"He's still alive" she screetech out. " He still alive" Will just looked at her strange. "You're Daddy's alive.. He's was here last night." Tears were running down her face. " Dada?" Will asked. " Yes Dada.. was here" Scully let out. Will smiled as she let him finish his bottle and got ready for work. A knock at the door interrupted her happy thoughts. She quickly answered it.   
  
"Mom" " Yeah Dana, I'm here every morning to watch Will" Maggie said as Scully let her in. "Oh yeah I know that" Scully happily responded. " What's with you this morning?" Maggie asked. " Nothing it's just that I got a message" Scully smirked. " From Fox?" Maggie asked. "Yeah I think he was here last night" Scully said. Maggie's eyes were wide open. "Yeah I think he was too?" she said staring at Scully's neck. " What? Shi.. Crap I thought I covered it?" She panicked taking a quick glance at in the mirror. "Let me guess.. You two have a late night last night?" Maggie asked as Scully scoffed. "MOM! No it .. nothing happened. believe me . I thought it was a dream. But I saw him Mom.. I actually saw him." " Honey I believe you but when he coming home?" Maggie asked. "Still don't know.. It was dangerous that he came last night." Scully sighed. " I think he will be back home before you know it." Maggie said covering the mark. " No go to work" Scully kissed Will's head and left.   
  
"Later that Night"  
Location: Scully's apartment  
  
Scully had just pull Will to bed when a knock at the door came. She went to answer it but found nobody at the door. All she found was a laundry sack with a note attached to it. She opened the sack just a little but pulling back because of the smell. "God that stinks" she said picking up the note and reading it.   
  
"A suggestion.. Don't open these until you them in the washing machine and wear a cloths pin on you nose when you do. I love you"  
TRUSTNO1  
  
Scully slightly cackled. " Only you Mulder" she stated. She drug the sack in and yawned. " God I'm tired" she thought She locked the door and turned off the lights before heading towards the bedroom.   
  
Location: Some place  
later that night.  
  
He entered the front door and almost tripped over the laundry sack noticing a note on it. He held in a curse as he headed for the nursery reading the note slightly laughing.   
  
"Fox. I do you..Not your laundry" Love Dana  
  
  
He stepped in silently hoping not to wake Will up but he bumped into the rocking their. "Shit" he whispered as Will's head popped up. " Oh..Hey Buddy" He whispered as Will stood up in his crib. William cooed and picked him up.  
  
"Hey, You've gotten so big. Looks like you got old man's hair." William pulled at his nose. " Yeah , you don't have that though. Hey you remember me?" Will just laughed and reached for his chin. "Dada" Mulder stood aback. " Yeah I'm you daddy. You still remember me. .. Well you see I had this all planed out.. I was going to check in on you..then go get in bed with your Mom. Wake up early. Make the both of you breakfast and then your Mom comes in and I get kissed. Then I'm welcomed home. But then I cut my leg on this rocking chair and I'm talking to you. Well off to bed with you and me to your Mom." He said putting William down as Will started to get upset. "DADA! DADA!" " No Will not now"   
  
Scully awoke tot he monitor going off. "Dada! Dada!" Scully walked to the nursery and headed towards the crib. She noticed Will standing up. "Dada! Dada!" " Oh Honey..shhh. daddy's not here right now. He'll be here soon." she picked him up. Will pointed to a darkened corner "Dada! Da-DA!" " Honey is daddy here?" she asked. Mulder walked behind her as Will started to smile. "Dada" " Oh Honey.. Daddy's not here. I Know you want him to be though but he's not." " Why you lying to the kid..I'm right here." Mulder said encircling he with his arms.   
  
Scully froze in place as she felt a light kiss on her shoulder blade. She breathed in a gasp as she turned slowly to face him. She closed her eyes tightly. " It cant' be" she whispered as he cupped her face. "Open you eyes" she slowly opened her eyes as he came into focus.  
  
"Oh My God!" She gasped as she embraced her. Tears were falling from her eyes wetting his shirt. " Hey I know. I know.. I missed you two" He told her as she continued to sob. She looked at him as he captured her lips with his. It wasn't light and sweet but passionate and steamy. " Oww" He groaned stepping back. " I'm sorry" she said. " No it's not that. It's my leg" He said as she noticed his injury. " OH My God what happened?" she asked as she caught sight of a red stain on his knee. " Oh I accidentally cut mysel.." Scully caught his lips with hers as he stepped back. " Hey I love you two but I don't think I can handle an activity like that if my knee hurts like hell." He said as Will laughed. " Same dirty minded old Mulder" she said as he pulled her towards him. " Yeah how do you think I survived without you for eight months." He lightly kissed her. " Okay come in the bathroom and I'll doctor your injury for you" Mulder grabbed William from her as he followed her into as the bathroom.  
  
He sat on the toilet as he held Will. Will's eyes were fixed on Mulder as he was doing the same to him. Will tried to rest his head on the curb of Mulder's neck. "Dada itwy" " He talks..He talks Scully" Mulder said. " Yeah Most babies talk Mulder" she said and you're right Will. Daddy needs to shave" Scully said pulling up his jeans to get at the cut. " Yeah but I haven't seen him since eight months ago." Mulder said as Will was playing with the edge of Mulder's shirt. " Yeah I forgot. Yeah he stands.. crawls and doesn't walk yet" Scully said. " Hey Will. Watch Daddy here act like a baby." Mulder looked in Will's eyes. " I have no idea what your mother is talking about" Mulder said as a burning pain came onto his knee. " Ahh! SHIT! Scully smirked at him placing a bandage on it. "Told you" Will cooed and soon was asleep in Mulder's arms. "Poor little guy" Mulder stood up and placed Will in his crib. He was fixing to go to the bedroom when Scully grabbed his hand and pulled him in the bathroom.  
  
"What? You going to brush my teeth now?" He asked as she stepped into him and his arms went around her. " You're home" She whispered as he giggled into her hair. "Yeah I'm happy to be home" He said as placed an arm around her waist home and walked to the bedroom.  
  
"Next Morning"   
  
Scully awoke to a sense of warmth around her and at the same time something poking her in the back. She closed her eyes when the alarm clock went off as a groan escaped her. She turned to get up as Mulder's arm caught her waist. " No you don't" He sleepily said as she laid back down facing him. "I have work" she said as he pulled her closer to him. " Skip it" He insisted as she giggled. " No can do" she answered back. "Yes you can.. we've done it before except we were naked and wearing a sheet and didn't have a eight month old son at the time" Mulder responded. " Mulder I have to work. I've got to keep appearances" she said getting up. " No we don't . Skinner already knows. Dogget already knows. Monica Reyes already knows. I'm sure Chessy will spread the word." Mulder said pulling her back towards to him. "I would love to stay in bed all day with you but I have to get a paycheck since somewhere is jobless. " She said finally escaping his arms as he sat up in bed. " Again you can call in sick and just stay here with me all day." He responded as she threw he pajama top at him. " Mulder must I remind you that we have a eight month old son who wants to spend some time with his Daddy." Scully answered. " Yeah but then I'll explain to him how much I need to get laid by a certain red head and then we'll get some father son time." Mulder answered as she headed toward the shower and he followed. " Mulder.. please I have a class today and if as you said everybody already knows then you will be getting some phone calls today." She said stepping in the shower. "Yeah but Daney we could always take the phone of the hook." Mulder said poking his head taking a glimpse at her bare back and smiling. " Fox William Mulder. For the last time NO!" Mulder closed the door to the shower as he heard Will's cries.   
  
Mulder padded the floor to the Nursery as Will was crying his little heart out. " Okay.. Okay.. I guess I'm going to have get used to this." He said as Will's head popped up from the sound of his voice. "Dada" He cooed as Mulder picked him up. "Hey buddy... what you need?" Mulder asked getting a whiff of a stinch. "Well I see.. smells probably as bad as my laundry does" Mulder said. " Okay let's see if I can remember this. I put you on the changing table like so.. remove the old one as I pinch my nose and throw it away in this hamper. Then get a baby wipe.. wipe the selected area and put a fresh one on. There I did it.. I'm a pro at this." Mulder took Will in his arms as Will gave him a loop-sided grin. " Yes I knew you had it in you. The classic Mulder grin." "Dada ome" " You're right I home" He said as he heard the shower stop. "Ohh your Mom's out of the shower and she's naked" Mulder said as he walked to the bedroom as Scully was putting her bra on. " Oww I missed the show" " "Mulder I just hope that William here doesn't get your dirty mind." She said pulling a shirt on. " Ahh and if he does it won't come till he's 13." Mulder said as Will laughed. " Go feed your son." she said pushing them both out of the bedroom and closing the door. "Scully come on" He protested as a knock at the door came. "Get that will you" she asked from the other side as Mulder rolled his eyes and answered the door.   
  
"Why Mom!" He said as Maggie stepped inside. " Fox when you'd get home?" she said. "Last night." Mulder said as he put Will in his high chair. " Well it's good to see you" she said hugging him. " It's about time you came home.. I mean with everything that's been going on with those people taking Will.." " Mom what are you talking about?" He asked. " Dana didn't' tell you anything.?" Maggie asked. " No the last time I had any contact from her was about four months ago.. Why what happened?" Mulder asked as he gave Will his bottle. " Fox. perhaps Dana should tell you." "No Mom tell me what happened." " Honey I still say that Dana should tell you .." Maggie started to say. "Tell him what?" Scully said as she entered ready for work. " Nothing.. just that maybe you should talk about other living arrangements." Maggie said as Dana looked at her strange. "Fox watch Will for a minute. I'm fixing to have a talk with my daughter." Maggie said dragging Scully in the nursery.   
  
"Mom what was that for?" she whispered. " Not telling the father of you child what has been going on." Maggie stated angrily. " Mom what are you talking about?" she asked. " You know.. the cameras in this very apartment that caught you and Fox making love, the fact that a cult took your son and had a task force after him. The fact that somebody tried to kill him with me as a witness to it. The fact that you didn't know if Fox was dead or alive the past four months. That 's what I did it for. Dana he came back here possibly hoping to ask you to marry him. Hoping for a happy family that has just been reunited and you don't tell him a thing." Maggie lectured. " Mom. He just back last night I didn't want to upset him." Scully said. " Honey he's the father of your child.. possibly your future husband. He has the right to know better he found out from you then someone else" Maggie said. " Mom we'll talk tonight.. just don't say anything to him about it while he's here with you." Scully said exiting the room as Maggie followed.   
  
"Dana" Maggie said walking towards Scully who was besides Mulder. " What Mom?" Scully said as Maggie noticed Scully's look. "Have a good day at work" Maggie said as Scully kissed Will's head and turned to Mulder. " Bye Baby.. You going to be okay?" she asked. " Yeah I'll be fine" He said. as she kissed him lightly. " Okay love you. Don't play too hard." " Love you too.." Mulder said as she kissed him again and left for work.   
  
"That Afternoon"   
  
"Whoosh. Didn't know cloths' smell that bad." Mulder said as Maggie looked half amused. "Those are all your cloths." She asked as Mulder entered the apartment carrying three basket loads of cloths. " Yeah and their all fresh and clean." He said as she smiled. "Well Will's down for his nap." Maggie said. " Thanks Mom" He said as he bought the cloths in the bedroom. " Don't worry about it. Fox can I ask you a question?" Maggie asked. " Sure go ahead" He said sitting on the couch. " You and Dana are going to get .. I don't want to seem intrusive but I just want to know if you two are ever going to get.?" Maggie started to say. "Married?" He asked. "Yeah Married." Maggie said as he threw a ring box at her. " What's this?" " That is I hope your Daughter's engagement ring" Mulder said as Maggie eyes were wide open. " You're going to ask her?" Maggie asked. "Yeah If I get the nerves too" Mulder said. " Fox you mean your nervous about asking her to marry you?" Maggie asked. " Yes.. I don't know if she'll say yes." Mulder said as Maggie laughed. " She'll say yes in a heartbeat. You know that." Maggie said opening the box. " Oh MY God. Fox this must have cost a fortune." " Yeah it did but she only deserves the best." Mulder said. " You're right.. She got the best guy." Maggie said as Mulder blushed. " Well if Bill only thought that way." He said. " Let him just warm up to you.. He'll like you soon enough." Maggie said. "I don't know about that." Mulder said. " He will I promise." Maggie said.   
  
" Yeah...and there is another thing Mom. My Dad has this house on the beach in Martha's Vineyard and left it to me. It's nice.. Um.. four bedrooms, and three baths. I usually rent it out but If you wouldn't mind. I 'm thinking of asking Dana to sell the apartment and move in there" He said. " Well Fox.. I mean.. what about work. Can you afford it?" Maggie asked. " Yeah.. Um starting in August I start teaching at Georgetown University and if Dana wants it. There's a teaching job at Georgetown in the medical department. It what she does now but we still we would be closer to each other and Will." " Would you still need me to watch him.?" " Well if you want to but there's a daycare center there so after work me or Dana would pick him up. Mom if you want to you can but you've done so much for us this year that I think we should give you a break from it." He said. " You had this all lined up before you left?" Maggie asked. "No.. after. I made a couple of calls and got some favors pulled in." He said as Maggie looked him in the eye. " What about the FBI?" she asked. " We'll leave it if she wants to? I personally I would love to leave this place and forget everything about it. It cost us everything. I just want out of there" Mulder said. Maggie stood silent for a moment. " Fox. Personally I would love to say no that you can't leave but I have to agree with you. The best thing for you two if you want to start a new life is to turn your backs on the FBI. Get new jobs, a new house, and make her change her name to Mulder." Maggie said as he sighed. " I know.. but does she want that?" Mulder asked.. " I don't know.. that's why you should ask her." Maggie said as Mulder got up. " Where you going?" " Oh there's a stain of some sorts where I cut my leg last night." Mulder said. " Are you sure it's not from that time where that guy who Dana killed in there?"Maggie asked.  
  
Mulder turned around. " What are you talking about?" He asked. " Um nothing Fox just let Dana tell you." " Tell me what?" Mulder asked. " Fox you need to hear it from her." " No I want to know what's going on now." " Fox it will be better coming from her" " Mom tell me please." Mulder pleaded. Maggie looked around the room. " Fox a lot of things have been happening since you left. some good some bad. I don't know how to explain them except your son is special. He's special in ways other kids aren't and I don't why. I don't know why they threatened you and told you leave for his safety. I don't know why Dana pushed you too. and I don't why things happen but you're home." Maggie stammered out. " Mom .. you're ..you're right. Will's special but he's a regular kid. There's only one thing that he has that other kids don't." Mulder said. " And what would that be?" " His has a vaccine that he inherited from me and Dana. I'm not going to explain it and don't breath a word of this but Will has it in his blood." Mulder said. Maggie looked at him for a second. . " That's why you left. That's why the Government made you leave.. That's why everything has been happening?" Maggie asked. " I don't know. Mom I just don't know. I don't know" Mulder said as Will's cries interrupted them.   
  
"Later that day"  
  
Dana Scully entered the apartment. She noticed Mulder asleep on the couch Will in his arms also so sleeping. She crossed over to the couch and placed a kiss on Mulder's forehead. His hazel eyes fluttering open and looking into hers. "Hey. How are my boys?" she asked as he grinned at her. " Boys.. We're men." Mulder said giving her a light kiss. " Okay how are my men?" Scully asked. " Oh were just fine." Mulder said setting up as Will stirred. "Good. You hungry?" Scully said as Mulder stood up and Will's green eyes fluttered open. " Yeah.. a little bit.. I don't think Will is I just fed the little rascal about thirty minutes ago." " You're probably right... Well if he's hungry. He knows how to get attention" She said taking Will from him and placing him in his crib so he could sleep. " So how was your day?" He asked. "Fine..Just fine.. and you were right Chessy has spread the word. Everyone it seems called today even the gunmen." She said "Really and what did they want?" He asked getting himself a beer. " Oh they wanted to see if you wanted to get a drink.?" Scully said. " Yeah.. I'll call them in a minute. Um Scully I noticed something in the nursery today." "What?" she asked.   
  
"Um nothing much except it looks like Will's crib has lost a few bars. The replacement ones aren't the same wood as the rest of the crib is." Mulder said as Scully froze. " Oh um ..the wood was cracking so I replaced it." She said as Mulder walked up behind her. " What about the stain on the floor?" " Oh it' probably from your accident last night." She said. " No Scully the blood got on my jeans no the floor." Mulder said as Scully froze again. " How bout Pizza? You want to call in one?" She asked as Mulder turned her around and captured her arms so that she wouldn't escape. " Why are you changing the subject?" He asked her. "I'm not" she said. " Yes you are. I want the truth. I want the truth Dana and I want it now. I want to know what has been going on around here." Mulder said as Scully hung her head. " Mulder I don't know what you're talking about..nothing has happened.." "Bull shit! Scully.. your mother let it slip. Someone took Will, Someone tried to kill him.. what and how did this happen." Scully was silent for a moment before he let her walk to the couch so she could sit on it. " Um.. Mulder .. a lot of stuff has happened since you left." " Like what?" He asked.   
  
" A lot.. Damnit Mulder. They filmed me. They had this apartment under surveillance. They caught everything. They caught you and me in my bedroom. They got it all on tape." Scully said tears now starting to form in her eyes. " Who?" he asked. " Them.. The enemy. The Super Soldiers. One even drug me out in the desert and told me he knew everything about me. He even knew that "one night I invited you to my bed." He knew that Mulder. He didn't know about the other times we invited each other but he saw that time" Scully said as Mulder came to sit beside her. " We're on tape now?" He asked her. " No.. the gunmen got them out but still Mulder" "What about Will?" He asked. " Mom was here when it happened.. A FBI agent undercover with that UFO cult crashed in here and tired to suffocate him but I killed him.. I killed him through a pillow. I shot him dead Mulder trying to protect our son. and then finding out that you may be dead. Then you want another thing. You know those rubbings and those artifacts. I saw a man come back to life with it. I saw our Son levitate that thing with his eyes. I saw him move the mobile by himself not even touching it. And here's the biggy. That damn UFO cult took Will from the gunmen and in order for me to get him back I had to ... It doesn't matter. I got Will back but only after that cult vanished and I heard Will screaming. That's everything that has been happening." She said as Mulder got up and sighed. " Is that it? Is that it Scully?" He asked as she shook her head yes. " You never told me.. any of this." " Mulder I haven't seen you eight months.. How was I supposed to reach you?" She screamed. "The Gunmen.. they knew how to reach me and could have told me all this. Now why didn't they?" He screamed "Why?" " Because I asked them not too." she said as he grabbed his jacket and keys. "Where are you going?" she asked. " Out" He said slamming the door behind him as she began to sob.   
  
Location: Casey's sports bar and grill.   
  
Mulder sat on the bar stool pouring down his fourth shot of the day. "So Spooky.. can I get another for you?" the bartender asked. " Yeah.. go ahead" He said. " Spooky I dont' know.. I think you reached your limit." "Just give me another one." Mulder said as the bartender gave him another shot and someone came from behind him.   
  
"Well look who's here? Scully said you be here" Langley said as Mulder shoot him a look. " Let me guess.. she sent you guys here to fetch me right?" Mulder asked. "Yeah and right now it looks like you need to go home" Frohike said. " Yeah and why don't you just shut the fuck up" Mulder said. " So you guys had a fight..don't take it out on us." Byers said taking a seat beside Langley. " Guys just leave me alone." Mulder said as Skinner took a seat beside Frohike. "Shit.. who'd else she send down." "Mulder you're drunk go home." Skinner said. "Really didn't' know that?" Mulder slurred out. " I swear you guys are idiots." Dogget said join them. " Oh Fuck.. it's you." Mulder said. " Mulder go home.. You've got a kid and a girlfriend who are worried about you. Go Home" Dogget said. " Take your own ass home." Mulder said as his cell phone rang.   
  
"Mulder" " Mulder where are you?" Chessy said in the phone. " Oh hi." He said in the phone. "So where are you?" " At Casey's drinking shots." Mulder said. " Get your ass home." " Who died and made you my boss." He retorted back. "Well.. you're girlfriend just called me crying her eyes out over some stupid fight you to had and how you left in a big huff." "Well if she would have told me.." Mulder started to say. " She didn't want you to worry." Chessy retorted back. "Oh just shut up." He said before hanging up the phone. " Let me guess. That was my wife" Skinner asked. " Yes.. what did you expect?" Mulder said . " You know Mulda she's right." Dogget added in. "Okay anymore advice on my love life. Please bring it on." Mulder said. " Mulder she didn't want to you worry." Frohike said. " That's why she told us not to tell you. She didn't want to worry you." Langley said. " Come on buddy. This is Scully we're talking about. I mean she would never do anything to hurt you." Byers said. Skinner looked at Mulder. " Oh Go ahead and say it." " Mulder.. I hate to say it but there right...I mean.. You're home. You need to go talk to Scully." Mulder scoffed and looked at the bartender. " You might as well add your two cents in two." He said. " Okay Spooky.. do you love this woman?" " Yes." " Do you want to hold her?" " Yes.. " Please her?" "Yes". "Then you gotta gotta show some tenderness" The bartender sang out as the others looked at him. "Hey I saw Shrek fifty times this week watching my nephew.. I mean my point being.. Mulder when was the last time you got laid?" " Why should I tell you?" he said. "Just answer the damn question." " Okay.. um about ten months ago" Mulder said as the other looked at him. "Scully was pregnant" " Ohh" they exclaimed. " Okay.. so you want to get some right?" Bartender said. "Yeah.." " So go home.. apologies to Scully..and then you'll get some action." The bartender said. "You're serious?" He asked. " Yes I'm serious.. so Dogget get Mulder a cab and clean up while you at it. You smell." The bartender said as Mulder got up and left the bar as Dogget fetched him a cab.   
  
Location: Scully's apartment.  
  
"Scully!" Mulder entered the apartment. "Scully!" Mulder went to the fridge and noticed a note.   
  
"Gone to store to get some food. Will is at Mom's. Be back in a minute"  
DANA  
  
" Oh.." Mulder said sitting on the couch. I screwed up he thought as he sighed and laid on the couch. Now the deal was how to make it up to her. Mulder spotted a candle and smiled. "That's it" He thought grabbing it and trying to find some more.  
  
"An Hour later"   
  
Scully entered the apartment with Will asleep in her arms. She noticed a note on the door.   
  
"Don't turn the lights on..."  
  
Scully then saw a candle lit on the table by the couch. Scully entered the nursery and put Will in his crib. She heard some noise outside the door as she entered the living room once more. "Mulder" She looked around the room as she saw him in pajama bottoms grabbing a beer out of the fridge. " Hey? When did you get back?" He asked. " Oh a couple of minutes ago" she said as he walked over to the middle of the room. She followed him as he sat on the edge of the couch. " What's with the candle light?" she asked. " Oh you'll see" Mulder said. He dropped to his knees and buried his head into her stomach. " I'm sorry baby.. I'm sorry I screamed. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry." " Shh.. It's okay.. I understand. I should have told you but I didn't want you to worry because if I told you.. I knew you would get on that train and come here and probably be killed." She said as she noticed the light of the candle reflecting off his skin. "Still I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said as she stroked his hair. "Mulder you're tired.. get some sleep" She said as she felt something. " Mulder?" Mulder started untucking her work shirt. " Mulder? I don't think..." "Shh. Scully.. We won't wake up Will" He said starting to unbutton her shirt. " Mulder.." " Shh..Scully.. Everything is going to be fine." He said finishing his task tracing his finger down as he undid each button. " Mulder... I" " Daney.. I promise.. We won't wake him up." He said as her jeans soon fell to the floor. " Mulder.. I" she started to say until he captured his lips with hers. " Mulder ..." she pulled back as Mulder let the work shirt fall off her shoulders unto the floor. " What?" He said smugly pushing her against the couch. She grinned at him. " Nothing.. oh nothing." She said as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.   
  
"Next Morning"  
  
The morning light seeped through the blinds as sunlight reflected off Scully's bare back. Still in a deep slumber.. she pulled closer to a sleeping Mulder whose arms were wrapped around her waist. He slightly stirred but still sleeping as her pulled her closer. A sound at the door made his eyes pop open as Scully awoke. Her eyes still closed burring her head into his chest as a groan escaped her mouth.   
  
"Hmm Wonder who that is?" He asked. " Right now I don't give a fuck." she responded as he cackled. " Yes I knew you had it in you. My naughty little Catholic school girl." He said as the knocking continued. " Mulder is that your way of telling me you want me to wear my old school uniform." she asked as he raised an eyebrow. " I wouldn't mind that.. You wearing a short plaid skirt.. black bra underneath.." " Mulder shut up"She said. " Yes Daney" He said as the knocking continued. "Do you think if we ignore them they'll go away?" " Might" she said as the knocking continued. ..  
  
"Hey you two come on.. Let us in" Langley said pounding on the door. "Guys they're probably still asleep" Byers said. " From what?" Frohike asked. "What do you think baldie? They were probably having a little reunion last night" Langley said hitting him upside his head. "Reunion.. they already had a reunion" Frohike stammered out as the other two groaned. "Frohike let me rephrase this so you will understand. They were frolicking each other" Langley said as Frohike still looked confused. " Um.. they were procreating... they were doing the horizontal tango.. dancing between the sheets. Come on buddy..."  
"For God Sakes..Okay they were fucking each other's brains out" Byers screamed.   
  
"Well and my daughter doesn't want me to know about her sex life she says" Maggie Scully came from behind as they all looked embarrassed. " Mrs. Scully.. we didn't see you behind us." Frohike said. "That's quite alright boys.. you forget my late husband was in the Navy." she said pulling out a key. " You guys need to get in" "Yeah.. we do.. if you wouldn't mind" Byers said. "Sure I don't mind" she said letting them in. " Come on in boys... Dana.. Fox.. Dana.. Fox."Maggie said as Mulder opened the bedroom door wearing PJ bottoms. " Hey Mom" He said.. "Hey.. you have some company.. Did Dana talk to you?" Maggie asked. "Yeah.. It's settled.. Hey guys." He said. " Hey buddy..you tired..?" Langley asked. "yeah.. I'm getting a shower guys." Mulder said exiting to the bathroom. Scully entered in her robe.. " Hey Mom.. guys what are you doing here?' she asked. " Oh oh we're having a men's day out including Will if you don't mind." Byers said. " Oh No.. No I don't mind.. Me and Mom were going to have lunch anyways.. Where's Mulder?" She said. " Oh in the shower" Maggie said as Will's cries came from the nursery. " Be right back" she said going to the nursery.   
  
"Mulder.." she with Will in her arms now changed to the bathroom as Mulder was in the shower. " Not enough room for me." she said over the sound of water as he poked his head out. " Well there is but people are here." Mulder said giving her and Will a kiss. " Dada" Will's tiny voice rang out as Mulder stopped the water and wrapping himself in a towel. " Hey Buddy" Mulder said as Will reached for him and Mulder picked him up. " Hey.. You sleep Good.. I slept really good..." Will just gave him a loop-sided grin.. "Yeah I know.. remember that talk we had the other night.. well I got my gift." He said as Scully slapped his arm. " Yeah that's your Mom when she's angry but don't worry. You have the same gift that I have." "And what would that be Mulder?"she asked as Mulder stepped up to her. " Melting all that anger away with one look" He said gazing at her as she giggled. "Told you" He said looking at Will as he let out a laugh. " Like father like son ." Scully said leaving the bathroom as he threw his towel at her.   
  
"Okay.. today's lesson.. I'm going to teach you how to shave." Will just looked at him as he place him on the carpet as he crawled around Mulder's feet trying to stand up. Mulder pulled his boxers and jeans on as Will was holding on for dear life around his legs. " Hey. you want up" Mulder said as Will put both arms up.. " Dada" " Hey I'm right here." He said as Scully popped her head back in. " Hey baby.. I'm fixing to leave with Mom." " Okay.. have fun." He said as she closing the door blowing him a kiss.   
  
"Okay now back to the lesson at hand." Mulder said picking Will up and placing him in a plastic high chair that stood beside the sink. " Okay Will now pay close attention to this..First of all you wet your face like so.." Will laughed as Mulder splashed him a little. "Then you take your cream and place it in your hand like so and place it on your face." Will gave him a loop sided grin as he placed a hand on his tiny cheeks. "Very Good Will.. Very good son.. now.. We take a razor.. Not your Mother's razor.. but a manly razor like mine and you slightly go downward on your face. Like so.." Mulder said. Will started running his hands down his face. " Yes.. .. very very good. You're a fast little learner. And if you have your old man's photographic memory.. I won't have to teach you again" Will let out a giggle as Frohike knocked on the bathroom door. " Mulder you ready?" " No.. I'm teaching Will here something." Mulder said. Frohike opened the door as Mulder finished shaving. "Mulder I think he's a little young to shave." Frohike said. " Well as my father taught me..you're never to early to start learning how to shave." Mulder said as Will laughed and spoke out. "Dada ight" "See even he agrees with me. Now if Uncle Melvin will let us be alone I can continue the lesson." "Unle Mevin ou" "Okay I can take a clue..We'll be raiding your fridge while you get ready" Frohike said exiting the bathroom and closing the door as Mulder pulled out a bottle. "Now that we have finished with the razor. We wipe off the remaining shaving cream and take a bottle of shaving lotion. Now we take the lotion and spread it on our face. Then once that's done.. vwala.. You have now shaved." Will just laughed in response. "So the next thing on the father son list is to get you ready. So let me put this shirt on." Mulder said putting a gray T-shirt on. " Come on buddy." Will reached for Mulder as Will took him to his nursery.   
  
"Okay what can we put you in." Mulder said opening a drawer. " Let me see.. ah here we go.. New York Yankees jumper. You know who gave you that." "Dada" "Yeah that was from me..Okay come here you little rascal." Mulder changed Will into the jumper and shoes. "You're missing something." Mulder said spotting a tiny little Yankees cap. " Ah here we go. Now you look ready." Mulder picked Will up and headed to the living room to meet the gunmen.   
  
"It's about time."Byers said before noticing Will. "Hey little man.. Now you do like you daddy." " Hey and he's proud of it too aren't you?" Mulder asked as Will buried his head into his neck. "Dada ight" " Hey you guys ready?" Langley asked. " Yeah.. let's hit the road." Mulder said as the other gunmen left the apartment and Mulder locked the door.   
  
Location: Casey's Sports Bar and Grill.  
  
"So.. you going to ask her?" Frohike asked as Mulder was eating a hamburger. " Yeah... but I'm scared shitless.. I don't know what to do.. how to ask? I don't know.." Mulder said. "Buddy here's how you do it.. You throw the ring and say.. Scully Marry me.." Langley said as Byers groaned. "No wonder you're single. Mulder you've got to come up with some romantic way that she can't say no to..something dashing.. something unusual something.. unnormal.." Byers said. " Yeah .. some unusual way.. Gosh why don't I teach Will to ask her for me." Mulders said before raising any eyebrow and looking at Will who was guzzling a bottle of milk. " That's it?" " What it?" Frohike said. "That's it..something you can't say no to." Mulder said. "Mulder what are you talking about?" Langely asked. " William" Mulder said. "William and what?" Byers asked. "William ask Scully to marry me.." Mulder responded as Will put his bottle down and looked confused at Mulder. "Mulder you have got to be kidding." Byers said. "No.. I'm not kidding.. I'm serious.. Hey Will say this for me.. Momma." Mulder said. " Momma" Will blurted out. " Say Momma. Will you." Mulder added on. " Momma, We yu" William added on. " Say Momma will you marry" " Momma we yu mawwe" William added on. " Momma will you marry Daddy" "Momma we yu mawwe Dada?" Will asked. " Very good son... see now isn't that cute.. Who could say no to that?" Mulder asked. " Mulder.. can I make a confession." Langley said. "Sure go ahead." "No one could say no to that." Langley said as Mulder gave Will a high five. "Now all I need is a way to get the ring out." Mulder said.   
  
Location: Scully's apartment  
Later that day..  
  
"Okay Will.. when I say Fox Mantle.. you say.." Mulder said. "Momma we yu mawwe Dada?" Will said. "Good.. very Good Willster.. Now.. when she says yes. What are you going to do?" " Yeah.." Will said clapping his hands and what are you going to do if she say's no. Will started getting upset. "Ah that's my boy." Mulder said picking him up and throwing him up and catching him. " Yeah.. and here's the other plan.. After we get engaged. We get married as soon as possible and if your mom wants to.. We leave this apartment and go live in a beach house. We can get a boat. and sail. We can swim buddy. Would you like that?" Will clapped his hands.. " Then we could get new jobs.. You could go to School. and maybe actually get a siblings.. Would you like that." Will started to laugh but frowned on the sibling line. " Yeah I understand. . I completely understand about not wanting brothers and sisters.. but if you do have them.. You'll love them." Will buried his head in Mulder's neck as he stroked his dark hair. " Okay buddy I get it.. You're tired aren't you.. Well why don't we men take a nap" Mulder walked to his and Scully's bedroom and laid on the bed as William fell asleep in the crook of his neck as Mulder's slumber soon joined his.  
  
"Later that night."   
  
"Mom..no.. I can't believe you asked that?" Scully said entering the apartment as Maggie followed close behind. "Honey.. you don't have to lie about you and Fox' sex life?" Maggie said. "Mom.. I'm not talking to you about this." " Honey.. I know you.. I gave birth to you. I should know of all people after having four kids what the sex life is after a baby comes along." "Mom don't remind me.. please." " William will say the samething about you and Fox later on. Don't worry." Maggie said. "Speaking of William.. where are those boys." Scully asked. "Mulder.. Will... Mulder" Scully opened the bedroom door to find them sleeping. " Muld..Mom look at this." Maggie joined her daughter at the door. " Oh isn't that sweet. They must of had a busy day." Maggie said closing the door as Dana walked to the kitchen.  
  
" How's Will doing with Fox back?" " Great.. he's never been happier." Scully said sitting on the couch. " And how about you?" Maggie asked sitting beside her. " It's great.. He's back." Scully said. " Really.. from the sound of last night.. it didn't seem that great." Maggie said. " Mom we had a fight.. You and Dad had fights... everyone has fights..He got angry cause I never told him about what happened and then he found out and it was a fight.." Scully said. " He had a right too" Maggie said. "But he's back now.. and in love with you.. and possibly he wants to marry you." " Not after last night" Scully said. "I wouldn't say that" Maggie said getting up to leave.. " Mom where are you going?" "OH Honey I'm tired. Think I'll take a cue from Fox and Will and go home and sleep." " Okay by Mom." "Bye Dearie" Scully said as Maggie left the apartment.   
  
Scully laid back on the couch as she heard something in the bedroom. Mulder padded the floor to the living room as Will had just woke up. Scully felt something kiss her forehead. Her eyes shot open. "Hey" " Hey.. When did you get home?" He asked. " Couple of minutes ago.. you and Will were sleeping so I didn't bother you." " Oh aren't you sweet." He said as Will reached for Scully. " Hey boy.. what are you doing?" Will just laid his head back down as he yawned. "You have a nice nap with Daddy?" Scully asked. "Dada an Me tae Na" Will said as Scully laughed. " I can see " "Scully said as she ran a hand through Mulder's dark hair as he laid his head on her shoulder. " Hmm.. how was the men's day out?" " It was great.. we needed it." Mulder said as he kissed her shoulder. " Come on over here." She said as he climbed over the couch and snuggled his forehead on her neck inhaling her scent. " I love you." He whispered as she giggled. "Love you too." she said back as she closed his eyes and was almost back asleep until Will climbed out of Scully's arms. He crawled between them as he poked Mulder's nose.   
  
"Dada uh" Mulder opened his eyes as he grabbed Will and placed him in his arms. " Daddy's trying to get in a few more minutes" He said as Will frowned at him. "Dada.." " Will in a minute." "Dada!" " Mulder I think you're wanted."Scully said as Mulder reopened his eyes. "Okay buddy what do you need? Diaper changed .. Hungry?" Mulder said as Will shook his head no. "Dada ak" "What?" Mulder asked as Will smiled at him. "Dada ak" Will said. "Oh.. Okay I get the picture .. okay come with me and I'll get what you want" Mulder said getting off the couch and heading toward the nursery.   
  
"Geez little guy.. You gonna make me stick to this aren't you... Well I'm glad you are.. Now remember at the cue you say your line and then do your other part. Hey and Will. I love you." Mulder said grabbing the little jewelry case. "Luv yu t Dada." " Okay. here we go buddy.." Mulder started walking out but stopped as he looked up. "Um..God.. um.. I know we haven't been close but.. If you could help right now.. It would be a big help." Mulder said. " and amen"   
  
Mulder walked out of the nursery as Scully was in the kitchen area getting a drink. "Hey you want anything to drink?" she asked as Mulder shook his head. "NO.. Um .. not right now.." Mulder said putting the case on the table. It caught Scully's eye. "What's that?" she asked. " Oh don't know.. it was at the door when me and Will came back from our big day." Mulder said. " Well might as well open it to see who it's from." She said starting to open it as she pulled out a card. " To Dana..From..I can't read this. Mulder what's that say." She ask. " Oh It says.. To Dana From Fox Mantle" Mulder said as Will started getting excited as Scully started to open the ring box. "Momma?" "Yes Will?" Scully said as she finished opening the box.  
  
" Momma We yu mawwe Dada?" Will asked as Scully stepped back shocked. Scully looked at Mulder and then at the ring. "Mulder?" " Yeah.." Scully went up to him and stared at him. " Is this a joke?" she asked. "Does that look like a joke?" Mulder asked indicating the ring. "No.. it doesn't." she said still in a state of shock. " Well then it's real.. as the kid said. Dana marry me? Make me the happiest man in history." Scully still looked back in shock. "Mulder?" Yeah.. so what's my ans.." He started to say before Scully pulled him into a kiss before he pulled back. "Would that be a yes?" He asked. " Yes." she croaked out before kissing him lightly as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Will clapped his hands together. Mulder broke the kiss and looked at Will. " You know he's a pretty smart kid" He said as Scully slapped his arm. " Give me the ring." She gave it to him as he slipped it on her finger. "Now that fits." She said she laid his head on her chest. " I have question?" "And what would that be?" Mulder asked. " What took you so long?" she said as he laughed and kissed her again. "Yuck" Will bluttered out. "Hey that's how you were created.. well we did more then that but. you'll find out later." Mulder said as Scully giggled. " Mulder he's a little young for the birds and bees talk." She said as he left to place Will in his crib.   
  
He returned a few minutes later and took her hand. He sat on the edge of the couch as he pulled her to him. " Scully.. how would you feel about moving out of here?" He asked as she sighed. " Mulder we can't afford it. I would love to but it's too much." She said. "No it isn't.. Remember that house in Martha's Vineyard that my dad owned?" He asked. "Yeah.. the one you rent out." she asked. " Yeah that one.. well as of tomorrow.. I can call and it can be ours. We could raise Will there.. It's four bedroom.. three baths. Close to the beach." Mulder said as Scully sat down on the couch. " Mulder how can we afford that.. I don't get paid enough as it is.." She said as Mulder turned to face her. " Easy.. I got a job in Georgetown.. I would teach..and there's another job at the same place where you would teach what to do now.. but you get paid more.. And there's a great day care center.. Scully it would be a whole life for us." Mulder said. "What about the FBI?" she asked. "We leave it.. we leave the X-Files." " Mulder but that's your life the." She pleaded. "No not anymore.. all I care about is right here.. That's you and Will.. Screw the X-Files..Screw the FBI.. let's get out of here Dana." He pleaded as she stood up and paced the room. " Mulder do we have to move?" She asked. "No.. we don't but I want to.. .Scully they told me to leave you.. It was either me or Will.. I hated that.. now.. I'm not leaving again without you." Mulder said. "Mulder.. yeah.." "How bout the wedding?" "Anytime you want it" He said. " Two weeks" she said. "Two weeks? That is a little soon" He said. " I don't care.. In two weeks.. we'll get married. Move out and I'll quit the FBI." She said as Mulder pulled her to him. "You sure?" "Yeah.. I'm sure. We've lost so much..we don't need to loose anymore." She said as he kissed her. " I love you.. I love Will." "Love you too." she said as he grabbed her hand. " I just have one more question" " And what would that be he said pinning her to the bedroom door. " Why didn't you ask me.. instead of Will asking first." she asked. "Because you can't say no to the kid." He said as she giggled as he started opening the door. " Oh Mulder you didn't have to ask me like that." she said. "Why?" He asked. " Because I would have said yes any other way." She said as he kissed her and pushed them both in the bedroom.  
  
The End for Now..  
  
to be continued.. 


End file.
